A unexpected foe
by L3G10N
Summary: The Turians expected a unprepared young species, what they didn't expect was for their foe to have friends in high places.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing whatsoever, just borrowing a few characters

General Arterius watched his command display with growing dread. His forces, which had been steadily taking ground from the newly discovered aliens, were being routed. It had gone so well, their initial assault had blown their enemy fleet out of orbit and established orbital supremacy. The alien fleet had put up an admirable fight and he had a budding respect for their military. Even after their fleet lost the battle for orbital supremacy the new species ground forces had fought a grueling city fight that had cost his forces numerous casualties. Every building had to be treated like a bunker and they couldn't find a single portion of the city that wasn't held with near fanatic devotion. He had to resort to ordering precision orbital strikes to dislodge the enemy units. After a day of utilizing this tactic they had taken nearly three quarters of the city, it was then when they started to lose.

It started with reports of multi colored beams of energy appearing all over the city, the fleet confirmed the reports validity and soon afterwards came the calls for help. His troops reported a new classification of enemy units that were decimating them. Tanks were tossed aside, gunships were downed, whole units being wiped out and the weird part was that all reports stated the new forces were primarily armed with melee weapons. He had attempted to call in orbital strikes were but the fleet reported they were being boarded by similar forces, several ships had already been captured. With no orbital strikes to keep their foes in check all progress they had previously made were lost in less than an hour.

"General!"

He picked up his weapon and walked up to the entrance of his command center, "What is it?"

"We have enemy forces charging our position. The armour unit guarding the forward position have been overrun. We estimate 6 minutes till we are attacked."

"Understood, have all forces move to defensive positions and purge the sensitive data from the computers."

"Yessir," Has he barked out orders and moved the opposite side of the compound the general took position next to a corporal wielding a grenade launcher. He readied his rifle as the first of their foe rounded the corner of the street, finally giving him a look at the forces that had routed his army. They were covered in gold metallic armor with most carrying swords that appeared to covered in an energy of some kind. Others sported shields and spears with few carrying any type of long range weapon. He and his men began firing, rounds flooded the street but the attackers were not deterred in the slightest. While a few were slowed down from injuries that should have killed a krogan. Grenades were fired as well as missiles but they had negligible effect. Most of the soldiers hit were flung back with their armor blackened only to stand back up and resume their charge.

In less than a minute of their appearance they reached the first line of defenses. Vaulting over the barricades with easy and closing the distance on his men to close combat range. His men did their best but they were out of their depth, they were cut down before they could pull out any form of knives or side arms. He continued to fire his rifle while at the same time giving orders to the nearby men and trying to direct any artillery and mortars in hopes of stemming the flow of attackers. The only response was a report from the units that they were currently getting attacked as well.

He began looking over the battle in search of another option when he saw one of the sword wielding aliens pointing at him. It appeared to be some type of leader because a group of ten of broke off from the main group and made a straight line for him. The turians near him saw this and tried to block their advance only to be cutdown or tossed aside. The corporal next to him stepped in front of him and unloaded his launcher at them at near point blank range blowing three off their feet before a sword came spinning through the air and impaled the soldier through the chest killing him instantly. After he fell a gold blur smacked into the general forcing the wind from his lungs and when he looked up from the ground he was greeted by a sword being pointed at his throat.

The soldier who was holding the sword spoke and for some reason he could understand it perfectly.

"Are you the leader of these soldiers?"

"How can you speak our language?"

"I won't ask again!" He felt the sword pressed against his throat.

"Yes, I am the leader. I am General "

"Then in the name of the Allfather I command you to order your men to stand down and surrender. Or else you and all your men will be killed for trespassing on this planet."

Arterius looked to the left and the right and saw the fighting had stopped and the survivors were disarmed with blades held to their throats. Realizing what a continuation of the fight would result in he turned to face the one holding him down.

"I General Arterius surrender myself and the soldiers under my command. If you permit me, I can order the rest of our forces on the planet to lay down their weapons and cease hostilities."

His captor pulled him to his feet with a startling amount of ease.

"Do it."

He walked to the radio in the command center "Attention all soldiers of the Hierarchy, this is General Arterius. All forces are to stand down immediately, lay down your weapons and wait for further instructions from myself or the opposition."

He turned back to the alien, "Now what?"

"Now we will wait for orders from-"

Whatever he had wanted say was interrupted when a column of the colored energy appeared a few feet in front of them, out of the bright beam stepped a figure in jet black armour with helmet sporting several horns that made it seem more decorative than practical.

The soldiers nearby gave a martial bow to the figure who walked up to the one who had directed the attack on his position.

"Captain, what is the situation?"

"Princess, we have just captured the invader's general and he has ordered his army to stand down. Last I heard nearly all of their fleet had been captured or destroyed."

"What a shame, I had been hoping to at least get a fight worth the inconvenience of coming all this way." she looked about the area and spotted Arterius. "I take it this is the general?"

"Yes I am"

"Oh he speaks. Wonderful!" she walked up to him forcing him to look up to meet her stare. "Tell me Turian. Why did you invade this planet?"

"Your people had activated a relay without permission which is a capital offence. We were ordered to take this planet, as punishment for your actions and to force your government to negotiate with the citadel."

"Well first of all we are two separate people, in terms of species and government. Secondly, not to be rude but that is one of the stupidest reasons I've ever heard for invading a planet. Especially since doing so is will be considered an act of war on the Alliance and by extension their allies."

"I may have had reservations on the course of action but I had my orders."

"Well i suppose I will have to give you a treat for being such a good little boy." she patted the top of his head like he was child before turning to the captain, "Bring him to the human's command center, I'm sure they will love to have a chat with him. Have the rest turned over to their military for internment after that we will help clear the rubble and search for any injured civilians."

"Understood princess."

They started to lead him away but he turned back to the princess, "Wait! If you aren't the same people who are you?"

She turned to look at him and her helmet seemingly melted off her head revealing black long fur that went past her shoulders. "We are of Asgard and I am Hela Odindittir, the goddess of death."

The look she gave him when she said that sent a chill up his spine.

'What kind of madness did we unleash on the galaxy?'

So this is just a one shot that popped into my head a few weeks ago and i thought id give try putting it into words. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing whatsoever

Palavan was under siege.

Despite repeating it to himself and seeing the reports, Primarch Fados still struggled to comprehend how it had come to pass.

They knew something was wrong when they stopped receiving any reports from the fleet on the siege of the human world. They reinforced their side of the relay in preparation for a reprisal attack.

Yet that fleet went dark as well.

At this point he elected to notify the citadel council about what had transpired. The asari and salarians weren't pleased at being kept in the dark, yet were quick to prepare a diplomatic ship and send it to the relay in hopes of preventing any further conflict.

The day before they were expected to arrive at the relay the first signs of the invasion were noticed.

Six major communication hubs went silent at the same time with no warning. Then when the security forces arrived they found that all the personnel were dead and the computers had been infected with a virus.

Then several military bases began to report intruders inside their perimeter, only for them to all be silenced by the bombs that had been placed by the unknown intruders.

These attacks all happened within the space of two hours and threw the planet on high alert.

But it was too late.

They began getting reports of columns of light appearing across the planet and soldiers pouring out of them taking out and military forces in the vicinity.

At the same moment a large fleet poured into the system through several wormholes. Forcing the defense fleet to quickly leave orbit and engage them. They had tried to send out fighters from the orbital bases and the bases on Menae, yet they too had fallen under attack. Preventing them from deploying their entirety of their fighters and bombers.

The fleet had yet to engage when the flagship of Admiral Valinous was boarded and he was taken prisoner along with several other senior captains. Leaderless the fleet's cohesion was lost before the opening salvos were exchanged and the invaders were quick to capitalize on this. Pressing their attack, not giving the Turians a chance to organize.

Besieged on all sides the Turians were stretched to their limits but still fought with steadfast determination. Yet there was little they could do to stem the tide. Half of the cities had fallen before the second day ended. The ships of the defense fleet were either destroyed or taken by boarders, erasing any chance of them keeping orbital supremacy.

Even the capitol, under which his bunker was located, had nearly been taken over completely He was now forced into deciding whether or not to formally surrender.

Little did he know, the choice was going to be made for him.

The entrance to the Primarch's bunker was guarded by a platoon of blackwatch soldiers along with a squad of cabals given the simple order to not allow anyone past them. So they diligently watched the hallway that lead to them for any sign of attackers. And almost out of reflex shoot the three Turians that came around the corner. It was Two males, one being taller than the other two, and a female. The short male was being carried by the others, the front of his armour blue with blood.

"Help us! He's been hurt badly!" cried out the taller male

The Blackwatch looked at each other while keeping their guns at the ready, they knew the enemy had been making progress, but they had yet to hear of any reports of their foe being so close. Their sergeant called out.

"What is your unit and where were you attacked?"

But the three either didn't hear the question or were too panicked to hear it.

"Please, I think he is dying!"

"Is the enemy nearby?"

"Get help!"

Then the tall one suddenly grabbed the wounded one threw him across the 20 meters that separated them. The wounded one collided with 4 of his men knocking them clean off their feet and by the sound of it breaking several bones.

The wounded turian shimmered on the impact and when he stood up again he was no longer a turian. Instead it was an asarianoid with a pale skin and green armour with an ornate helmet sporting two large curved horns. It immediately closed the distance with the heavy weapon placements and started to kill the soldiers manning them.

The other two also shimmered and their disguise disappeared to reveal similar aliens. One which held an axe, and appeared to be some type of biotic judging by the electricity arcing across its arms, leaped the distance with a roar and left a jarring impact on landing sending more soldiers flying.

The third one kept its distance but had an equally devastating presence. Daggers shot out impaling a dozen soldiers before they could fire a single shot. Within seconds some of hierarchy's most elite troops were killed without firing more than a dozen shots.

Loki wiped the blue blood off his knives and followed his siblings to the large door that was supposed to lead into the bunker they were looking for.

"Why is it," asked Loki "that I always play the injured one? Surely one of you two are capable of filling that role."

"Acting capability has nothing to do with my dear." Replied Hela, "The fact is you are to small to throw Thor or even myself with such accuracy."

"Not to mention," Added Thor with a grin, "neither of us can match the grace with which you fly through the air."

Loki rolled his eyes in response as Hela smirked at him.

"Thor, would you be so kind as to get the door for us?" Hela flicked her wrist and made a sword as she waited for him to reply.

"Of course sister." He stepped up and with a single swing from Stormbreaker, broke the foot thick reinforced door wide open, through which he followed Hela and Loki and leaped down the elevator shaft it revealed.

Hela landed like a cat on top of the elevator resting on the bottom of the shaft, Loki with equal grace landed next to her. Thor opted to land on the floor of it instead, crashing through the roof and charging the guards.

"Subtle as always." Loki commented before jumping through the hole and rushing to his brother's side. Hela followed and the three of them tore through the guards with ease, the bulkheads slammed shut to hold them back, but to no avail. Each door that impeded them was either blasted open by Thor, carved open by Hela, or simple opened by Loki.

After a near non stop rampage through the underground facility, that was only broken by two wrong turns, they reached what looked to be the door they were looking for.

"Remember, Father wants the Primarch alive. The rest are inconsequential."

Loki and Thor nodded in acknowledgement before running at the door. Thor lead the way, plowing through the door and backhanding the first guard clean off his feet. The rest soon perished as he and Loki went to work, eventually the only five remaining in the room were the three Asgardians, a single guard and Primarch Fados.

Hela smiled at the Primarch as she sat down at the table.

"Hello Primarch Fados, please take a seat. I imagine you have not had much sleep since this whole situation began."

Fados stiffly seated himself at the opposite side of her, his guard diligently standing behind him.

Hela leaded back and placed her feet on the table as her helmet melted away, revealing her face and letting her hair fall free.

"I do believe we have much to discuss Primarch."

Thank you for reading and let me know what you think.


End file.
